Rita's Freedom
by QueenOfArt
Summary: A journey of Rita's freedom in Canada (Takes place right after 3x13)


Freedom, something Rita never thought she would experience again; she thought she would take her last breath in Gilead. She became accustomed to her Martha life: cooking, cleaning, being silent, but now her life will change, all thanks to June, her "Shero". When she first met June at The Waterfords' residence, she knew she would cause a lot of trouble, but she never thought that she herself would benefit from it, but here she was on Canadian ground.

When she stepped off the plane, she was so elated to see familiar faces, Emily the former Handmaid, and Luke, who she heard so much about. Rita wanted to talk with him in detail about June and her plan, but she knew he was looking for Hannah. Moira approached her and invited her to stay at their place, at least for the night. All the kids and the other Marthas were place in a hotel by the Canadian Government.

* * *

After taking a long, hot shower, Rita was about to pin her hair up, but she stopped herself. She was able to wear it down for the first time in a long time. Looking at herself in the mirror she cried, because she got forgot how beautiful she was. Rita took her green Martha dress and stuffed in the trash. Moira gave her some of her clothes to wear until she got on her feet; being able to wear real clothes again felt like a dream. It was late when they landed into Canada, so she was tired. After her shower, she didn't stay up to chat with Moira and Luke, but she went to bed, and they respected that. Rita slept like a baby; she didn't have to be worried about being waken up in the middle of the night, being yelled at for something as simple a dirty dish being left out. She felt at peace now.

* * *

The next morning Rita awoke to the aroma of a hot breakfast cooking in the kitchen. When she looked at the clock, it said 10:15, she could never sleep this late at The Waterfords, she had to be up at the crack of dawn every morning, ironing and making their breakfast; it will be nice to be served for a change. She got up, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and went into the kitchen where Luke and Moira were at the table.

"Good Morning", Rita said to her new roommates.

"Look who's up", Moira smiled. The food is still hot, so grab a plate and help yourself."

Rita fixed her food and sat at the table. She had an omelet, bacon, potatoes, and fresh orange juice.

"Anything like breakfast in Gilead?" Luke teased.

Rita chuckled, "not at all. It was oatmeal and a piece of fruit every morning for me, which was not by choice." You could see the sadness in her eyes behind the forced smile. She was still traumatized, and it would be awhile before she is adjusted to her new life.

Luke and Moira noticed she was uncomfortable, so they all ate in silence for awhile. Rita was the last to sit down, but the first to finish her plate. To say she devoured the food was an understatement. She was a little embarrassed.

"You can get seconds if you want", Moira told her.

"No thank you, I'm very full", Rita replied, her cheeks turning red.

Luke spoke up, "Rita, can I ask you something, did June attempt to get Hannah on the plane?"

Moira interjected, "Dude, what kind of question is that? You know she did!"

"Hannah is always her first priority", Rita replied. "Hannah would've been on that plane if June knew where she was. I have no doubt she will find her."

"Find her!? What does that mean?" Luke shouted.

"Hannah's family was sent away from their home, so she doesn't know where they're located at the moment, but like I said, she will find her. You know June, she won't stop."

"Luke, you just have to be patient. I have a feeling we will see our girls sooner than later. Just chill." Moira told him.

Luke threw his napkin in frustration. "I've been patient long enough; I just want my girls back! When I didn't see my daughter walk off that plane, I almost lost it." He started to choke up, voice cracking on the verge of tears.

Rita grabbed his shoulder to comfort him, "She's trying her best."

Moira wanted to change the subject off this sensitive topic to calm Luke down. So Rita, what was your life like before Gilead?"

Rita sighed, she hesitated because she didn't want to talk about her past, "Sorry, but I don't like to talk about it."

"Were you married? Any kids? Luke asked, ignoring her response.

Rita sighed, "I had a son, he was nineteen when he died in the war." The was the last thing she said before excusing herself from the table.

Moira and Luke looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"I think we should chill with the questions, I don't want to push her away." Moira said to Luke, and he agreed.

* * *

Two hours has passed since breakfast and Rita was still in her room. She washed off and took a short nap. She wasn't upset at Moira and Luke, but she just wanted to be alone; an introvert she was. She decided to come out of her room and go into the den where there was a TV, because she didn't want to seem stuck up or ungrateful.

Moira was on the couch putting on her shoes, "There you are, I was getting concerned. I hope we didn't make you upset, I apologize if we did. We're just trying to get to know you, but I get it, trust me."

"No problem. I wasn't upset, I just wanted some time to myself. It's nice to have downtime and not have someone to answer to."

"Well I'm about to take a walk around town. You should come with me, I want to show you around, and where the hot spots are."

"I would love that."

Moira showed Rita all the popular eating spots, parks, shops, nightclubs, and everything "Little America" had to offer.

Rita was so overwhelmed, looking around, it seemed like it was all a dream.

"If you're looking for work, a lot of businesses in this area are always hiring. I work part-time at night bartending while Luke watches Nichole; easy money."

"The only thing I know how to do is cook and clean."

"Well restaurants are looking for cooks, and hotels are always looking for housekeepers."

"Speaking of hotels, I think I'm going to move out of your apartment and go stay at the hotel with the other Marthas. I don't want to be a burden or overstay my welcome. Plus, you guys already have a full house." She was referring to baby Nichole, and Erin, who stayed with them some nights. Rita continued, "I appreciate all you have done for me in just one day."

"You know you don't have to go, right? But it's up to you, you're always welcome, even if you just want to come hang out at our place, you have friends in us."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I'll collect my things and leave once we get back to the apartment."

* * *

When they got back, Luke was playing with Nichole in the living room; she looked so happy and healthy.

"You guys are back so soon. Rita, did you like what you saw?" Luke asked.

"Beautiful city, I can't wait to explore it."

"Luke, Rita's getting ready to move out and go to the refuge hotel. I told her she didn't have to go, and that she is always welcomed here."

"Oh man, we had a lot more to talk about, but I completely understand. I'm sure we'll see you around."

"Thanks for understanding. Can I hold her?" Rita reached out for Nichole, and Luke placed her in her arms.

Baby Nichole cooed and smiled while in her arms. Rita couldn't help but notice how much she resembled Nick, her father. She wondered how Nick was doing, and what he was up to. He has always been a mysterious guy, charming, but a mystery.

While they were all admiring and playing with Nicole, there was loud, sharp knock at the door that startled everyone.

"Whoa, I'll get it." Moira went to the door to answer it. She looked through the peephole and the look on her face changed. She slowly opened the door, and there were two ICC Marshals standing there.

"How may I help you officers?" she asked cautiously.

"We are looking for Rita, the former Martha of The Waterfords' household. Is she here?"

Rita's heart dropped, wonder what they want with her, she thought. Was her freedom over already? She hesitated to answer, but she knew she had to.

"I'm Rita, Sir", she responded, handing Nichole back to Luke. "Is there a problem?"

"We are calling upon you to testify before a grand jury of the International Criminal Court against Fred and Serena Waterford, on behalf of the United States. It is not a choice, but rather a subpoena. Please come with us."

Rita's knees buckled and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, while Moira and Luke looked on with huge grins on their faces, hopeful that justice would be served after all.

To Be Continued….


End file.
